The Tales Grimm: Allerleirauh
by LordRandallsLady
Summary: Driven from her home by her father’s insanity, Kaoru finds herself in the service of a powerful king. Based on the tale of Thousand Furs.
1. Chapter 1: Death of a Queen

A/N: For several months I have toyed with the idea of setting some of the Grimm's fairy tales in the RK universe. Here is my first installment in a story based on the story of Allerleiruah, also known as Thousand Furs. Chapters for this are inspired by the prompts from the Live Journal community, 100 Fairytales, and will likely be shorter in length than those I have written for Dream Weaver.

**A Note of Thanks**…to my Beta, the fabulously wonderful Shrouded View and to Ink Tree, whose LJ community helped get this out of my head and onto paper.

**Disclaimer**: Rurouni Kenshin characters are the sole property of Nobuhiro Watsuki. Any original characters which arise belong to me.

* * *

**Allerleirauh  
Death of a Queen**

"Mama! _Mama_!!"

The scream bounced and echoed like a banshee's cry. Royal guards, lead by their captain, raced toward its source. The sound of heavy boots thundered through the stone halls of the palace as they ran.

A loud crash of breaking china was heard through the cacophony. Bursting through the doors to the royal apartments, the guards found the princess huddled over the unconscious form of the queen. Thick lines of blood ran from the queen's mouth, staining the front of her dress scarlet. Remnants of a delicate tea set lay shattered and forgotten on the floor.

Sapphire orbs shimmering with tears and undisguised fear shot up to lock with the captain's gray eyes.

"Help her, Tanjiro!" Kaoru cried in desperation.

Orders to fetch the king and the royal physician were shouted even as the tall captain carefully scooped up the queen's body and carried her toward the bed chamber.

"Your Highness, what happened?" Tanjiro asked addressing Kaoru as he gently laid the queen on her bed.

"W-we were having t-tea, when she s-started coughing," Kaoru stuttered through her tears as she followed him into her mother's room. "Sh-she c-collapsed.…" Kaoru's words were cut off by a choking sob. She buried her face in her hands, but was unable to erase the image of her mother that was imprinted on her mind's eye.

'Blood…so much…blood…'

Turning away from the queen, Tanjiro laid a comforting hand on Kaoru's shoulder. The princess looked up at him from her hands, her wide eyes searching for reassurance he could not give. For months, Queen Kaida had battled an illness that slowly consumed her body. He'd seen the illness before, and though it was rare in a house of prosperity, it was nearly always fatal.

"Princess?" A soft voice, trembling and laced with worry, spoke from behind Kaoru.

Kaoru turned to see Midori, her mother's lady-in-waiting, standing in the doorway with a towel and wash basin. "How is she?" the woman asked anxiously as she entered the room, setting her items down on the table next to the queen's still unconscious form.

Kaoru opened her mouth to reply, but the words would not come. All she could do was shake her head to indicate there had been not change in the queen's condition. With unsteady hands, Midori carefully dipped the cloth in the steaming liquid and began to gently clean off her mistress's face.

Moments later, Kaoru's father rushed into the room, followed by the royal physician. Midori quickly moved out of the way as the king bent over the pale form of his wife. Brushing away a lock of dark hair, he placed a lingering kiss on her forehead before backing away to make room for the doctor.

"Papa?" Kaoru's voice was tentative.

Kaoru's father started at the sound of her voice, seeming not to have noticed she was in the room. Turning from the bed, he walked over and enfolded Kaoru in his warm embrace. Kaoru's arms reached around his waist, hands fisting in the material of his tunic as she clung to him like a lifeline.

For several moments, father and daughter stood in each other's embrace. When the king finally released Kaoru, he kept one arm wrapped comfortingly around her shoulders. Standing together, they watched as the doctor examined the queen. Each minute they waited seemed to stretch into an eternity. Kaoru could hear her father quietly whispering a prayer, but she no longer had words of her own to offer.

'What use are prayers if no one listens,' Kaoru thought wearily. The battle was lost. Her mother, her best friend and confidant for almost seventeen years, was leaving forever. The realization left Kaoru feeling like a lost child. She buried her face in her father's shoulder, his solid presence an anchor in the storm of emotions that raging within her.

"Be strong, my Kaoru."

"I'm trying, but I don't know if I can," Kaoru whispered against him.

Kaoru raised her head again at the sound of the doctor returning his instruments to their leather carrying case.

"Genzai?" the king asked.

"There's nothing more I can do," said the doctor heavily. "Her lungs are filling with fluid."

The elderly doctor stood and approached Kaoru and her father. He stood before the king, sorrow evidence in his wizened eyes as he laid a hand heavily on the king's arm.

"I'm so sorry, 'Jiro."

The king's hand reached up to grasp the doctor's. "Thank you, old friend…for everything," he replied, voice rough with emotion.

Turning, the doctor stepped quietly from the room. At a look from Tanjiro, the other guards followed quietly behind, leaving only their captain and Midori behind with the royal family. They melted discretely into one of the far corners, loathe to intrude on the small family's private moment.

Kaoru's father moved away from her and sat on the edge of the bed next to his wife. Gently, he took one of her pale hands in his own. Kaoru sank onto the bed behind him, burying her face in his strong back, unable to face the inevitable.

Gently stroking the limp hand, the king quietly spoke the queen's name, trying to coax her back to consciousness. Translucent lids fluttered and opened just enough to reveal ocean-blue depths dulled with pain. Every breath was shallow and labored, rattling with each rise and fall of her chest.

"Koushijiro…"

Thin and wispy, Kaoru could not recognize in the voice the melody that she'd always associated with her mother.

"I'm here, love, as is Kaoru."

Kaoru felt her father's hand reach behind him to draw her out of hiding. Kaoru knelt on the floor next to the bed, reaching out with shaking fingers to clasp her mother's other hand.

"Mama." Kaoru choked on the word, tears threatening to spill from liquid eyes.

"My beautiful, Cricket," the queen whispered with a smile, "You are destined for great things."

Kaoru choked on a sob as she hid her face against the thick mattress. The queen squeezed her daughter's hand weakly.

"You are stronger than you know, my little Kaoru…never forget that. Follow your heart. It will not fail you." Kaoru heard her mother's words, but could not find comfort in them. The pain of her grief wrapped itself tightly around Kaoru's heart until it hurt to breathe.

"Kaida…" The king's voice broke across his wife's name. "What will I do without you?"

"You will be fine. You and Kaoru will both be fine." Kaoru could hear a faint smile in the queen's voice.

'You were always an optimist, Mama,' Kaoru thought sadly. It didn't feel like they were going to be fine. A piece of their family was being ripped away, and part of Kaoru's heart was dying with her mother.

Kaoru cringed as she heard her mother begin to cough again, the sound thick, choking. When the episode finally subsided, the queen panted for breath; lungs rattled as she struggled to draw enough air.

Kaoru braved a glance up from the blankets to look at her mother's pale face. The queen's eyes were closed as she swallowed thickly trying to recover. When azure eyes, so like Kaoru's own, opened again, Kaoru was surprised to find in them the familiar mischievous twinkle that had lived there before the illness.

The queen opened her mouth to speak, but the sound was too faint to reach Kaoru's ears. Her father leaned close to catch the soft words. The queen's lips lifted in a faint smile before she closed her eyes once again.

The king released his wife's hand only to gather her form in his arms. Burying his face in the queen's neck, he rocked her like a small child, chanting "No, no, _no_…."

Tears flowed unchecked from Kaoru's sapphire eyes at the desperation in her father's voice.

"There will never be _anyone_ but you," he whispered vehemently.

And in the space of a breath, the queen was gone, setting in motion events that would forever change Kaoru's destiny.

* * *

A/N: This portion of the tale was inspired by Prompt #6, What was Whispered in His Ear. Originally posted to 100_fairytales August 6, 2009.

Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2: The Search

AN: So here's part two of my take on the Grimm's fairy tale of Thousand Furs. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to everyone who left a review the last time or added the story to your favs or alerts. You've made my day.

**Special thanks** to my beta, Shrouded View. You're awesome! and to Ink Tree, whose Live Journal community, 100_fairytales, helped get this out of my head and onto paper.

**Disclaimer**: Rurouni Kenshin characters are the sole property of Nobuhiro Watsuki. Any original characters which arise belong to me.

* * *

**Allerleirauh  
The Search**

Kaoru sat on a hard, stone windowsill high in a tower room. Leaning her head against the cool glass panes, she stared dispassionately at the grounds below.

As a child, Kaoru had often come to this room to hide from her tutors. The tower was all but forgotten; no one liked to climb the countless stairs it took to reach the remote location. Now that she was grown, Kaoru found it to be the perfect refuge to be alone and gather her thoughts.

"I wish I could talk to you, Mama," Kaoru whispered quietly, an itchy lump forming in her throat. "You said we would be fine, but we're not."

Over a year had passed since that fateful day, but there were still times Kaoru was acutely aware of the empty place in her heart left by her mother's death. To make matters worse, the king had taken to locking himself away from everyone, even his only daughter. In many ways, this hurt Kaoru even more than her mother's death. Her father was still alive; he just _chose_ not to see her.

So, with the king mired in misery and essentially useless as a ruler, his Council had come up with a plan – one they felt was fool-proof in restoring the King's emotional stability. They had decided to find a _new_ queen…and who better to choose one than the princess herself? Under the guise of Kaoru's birthday, nobles from this and neighboring kingdoms would be invited to a grand celebration, giving the princess a chance to assess potential candidates.

Reluctantly, Kaoru had agreed, though she knew it was an exercise in futility.

Today, Kaoru sought the solitude of the tower in an attempt to avoid the inevitable and daunting task which awaited her. The Council's decision weighed heavily on her. She'd hidden here knowing it would afford her at least a few hours of peace as she tried to sort out her feelings on the matter.

Kaoru closed her eyes and sighed heavily. 'How can I do this? Mama was _everything_ to him,' she thought miserably.

When Kaoru reopened her eyes, a cloud of dust in the distance caught her attention. Focusing on the long road that led to the castle, she groaned as a carriage gradually came into focus, its gilding flashing in the bright sun.

"Great," she muttered to herself. "Just great. I can't believe this is actually happening."

The rusty scrape of the little-used door behind her signaled the end of Kaoru's solitude. Her time was up.

"You found me," Kaoru said bluntly, not turning to see who was invading her privacy.

"Over the years, your mother shared many things with me, Highness, not the least of which were your childhood antics," Midori responded from the doorway.

"I should have figured," Kaoru responded with a wry smile.

"Highness, the first of the visiting nobles is arriving."

"So I see," Kaoru replied, waving absently toward the approaching carriage.

"You are expected to greet them," the older woman pushed gently, trying to coax her young mistress down from her perch.

"You sure I can't skip this one, Midori?" Kaoru asked irritably continuing to stare out the window.

"They are guests, Highness, who have travelled great distances to honor you. You cannot neglect them."

"But they aren't _my_ guests, are they, Midori?" Kaoru bit out irritably. "They are the Council's guests. As far as I'm concerned, those crazy bastards can stuff this hair-brained scheme up their collective…"

"Highness!" Midori exclaimed, her tone a harsh reprimand to the crass words which almost slipped from the young woman's mouth. "That is not how a princess should speak!"

"Oh please, Midori," Kaoru scoffed, finally climbing down from the window sill and facing the older woman. "Who cares what I say? It's not like a snooty noble is going to want a tomboy who can best him in a sword fight. If only I had been born a man...then we wouldn't be in this fix."

"Regardless of how you feel about the Council's decision, you _did_ agree to this," Midori admonished, ignoring Kaoru's unladylike grumblings.

The hard edge in Midori's tone reminded Kaoru of her mother's no-nonsense attitude so much that the princess smiled despite herself. The queen's influence over the servant woman was evident in many small ways. That was one of the reasons Kaoru had retained Midori as her own lady-in-waiting after the queen's death – she was a tangible link to the mother Kaoru had lost.

"As princess of this kingdom, you have duties which must be fulfilled…duties which you are clearly not dressed for," Midori continued, her tone clipped as she took in the over-sized tunic and trousers Kaoru wore. "We must get you ready…_quickly_. First impressions mean _everything_."

* * *

"There…" Midori breathed as she released the ebony tendril she had curled around her finger. "_Now_ you look like the lovely young lady you are."

Kaoru stood and walked over to gaze at her reflection in the full-length mirror. The rich blue-gray color of Kaoru's dress served to accent the deep azure of her eyes. A wide sash of rose silk circled her waste, emphasizing the gentle flare of her hips while the tailored bodice fit perfectly over her feminine curves.

As she was still unmarried, Kaoru's thick mass of hair was only partially pulled up, allowing the remaining ebony tresses fall in loose, rich waves down her back. Midori had curled soft tendrils to frame her face, accentuating Kaoru's high, sculpted cheekbones.

"The guests are already gathering in the garden," Midori reminded her, smoothing the skirt of Kaoru's dress.

"Are there many of them, Midori?" Kaoru couldn't help the touch of apprehension that tinged her words.

"A fair few," Midori replied vaguely. She walked up next to Kaoru and put an affectionate, motherly arm around the young woman's waist. "You'll be fine, Kaoru. You have no need to be nervous."

Kaoru smiled faintly at Midori's rare use of her given name. Snaking her arm around the older woman, Kaoru's blue eyes met Midori's brown.

"You look _so_ much like your mother," the older woman said quietly.

"I miss her, Miri," Kaoru said softly.

Midori's smile was wistful. "We all do, child."

"I can't believe I let the Council talk me into this," Kaoru muttered. "They're asking the impossible."

Midori gently turned to face Kaoru, raising a gentle hand to the princess's face. "The Council means well, Highness," she consoled. "They only want to help your father."

"I know," Kaoru murmured. "Let's just get this over with."

Steeling her resolve, Kaoru proceeded out the door, followed closely by her maid.

* * *

Nearly two hours later, flushed from the heat of the late summer sun, Kaoru found herself still trapped among the palace guests in the beauty of her mother's rose garden Irritated and overheated, she vowed to have a word with whoever decided it was a good idea to have a garden party at this time of year. Kaoru walked quickly among the fragrant blooms, desperate for a place of solace after her narrow escape from an adolescent blond who thought himself a prize among men.

'What was he…twelve?' Kaoru had to suppress a snort of laughter at the memory of the boy's cracking voice as he tried to woo her.

"Good afternoon, Highness. If I may…"

Kaoru nodded at the middle-aged man who greeted her, but kept walking. She didn't care if she was being rude. She desperately needed a break.

'Just a few minutes before I say or do something to embarrass myself,' Kaoru thought.

Ducking quickly into an unoccupied gazebo covered in climbing red roses, Kaoru prayed her lady-in-waiting wouldn't notice her absence. She had little doubt Midori would drag Kaoru back again if she saw the errant princess was missing.

Concealing herself behind one of the more heavily-covered supports, Kaoru observed the scene of the garden party with disdain. She couldn't stand these people. After only ten minutes she'd wanted to scream; she didn't want to think about the fact that she was stuck with them for the next _three days._

'Don't you have any self respect?!' she silently screamed to the bejeweled ladies who twittered behind lacy fans.

Did the Council really think her father would be attracted to one of these empty headed women…that one of them could actually pull him out of his bottomless depression? They were all so superficial. How could they possibly think they could compete with the memory of her mother?

Kaida Kamiya had been a woman of grace and beauty…intelligence and wit. In life, she was loved by her people for her compassion, her generosity, ruling alongside her husband as his equal. _These _were the qualities Kaoru sought, but not one of these shallow, self-centered women came close to being worthy of the position for which they were being considered.

It was fortunate none of them were aware of the party's ulterior motive. If they had been, no doubt their behavior would be worse than it already was. They simply believed they were there to celebrate Kaoru's eighteenth birthday and her coming-of-age. Kaoru could now be courted by prospective suitors, which explained the over abundance of unattached males present. As for the rest…they were just here for a good party.

The men, Kaoru discovered, were even worse than the women. Mouth lifting in a sardonic smile, Kaoru admitted to herself that at least their personalities covered a wider spectrum – ranging anywhere from simpering fools to those so pompous, arrogant, and full of themselves she was amazed they fit through doorways. The fact that they were supposed be her prospects for a future husband made Kaoru's stomach churn in revulsion. Many of them were older than her father, more interested in the power a marriage to her represented than in the woman herself.

"Blithering idiots," Kaoru muttered darkly, too preoccupied with her ire to notice she was no longer alone.

"I couldn't agree with you more," a deep voice spoke from the gazebo's entrance. Emitting a startled squeal, Kaoru spun toward the sound, catching her foot on the hem of her dress. Flailing gracelessly, Kaoru squeezed her eyes shut in preparation for the inevitable painful impact only to be suspended mid-fall, caught in a pair of strong arms.

Looking up in surprise, Kaoru found herself staring into laughing, turquoise eyes. She gripped the front of the stranger's embroidered tunic as she felt herself being pulled upright.

"Are you all right, Highness?" asked the stranger, steadying Kaoru on her feet, his rich voice laced with amusement.

Kaoru simply gazed, stunned, at the man before her. Shock-white hair framed a strong, handsome face. He towered over her and Kaoru could feel the strength of his powerful frame under her fingertips.

"Mmm…" she hummed noncommittally, lost in the depths of his unusually bright eyes.

A deep chuckle made its way through the hazy fog of her mind.

Coming to herself with a start, Kaoru realized she was still holding onto the man's tunic while his strong hands rested on her waist to hold her steady. Quickly pulling away as though she'd been scalded, she made a show of smoothing her dress, turning away to hide the flush she felt rising in her cheeks.

"Other than dying from extreme embarrassment, I think I'll live," Kaoru muttered, attempting to cover her discomfiture.

'Get a grip, Kamiya!' Kaoru mentally chided herself. Taking a deep breath, Kaoru turned to face the aqua-eyed stranger, willing herself to maintain control.

"My apologies, sir. I didn't realize there was someone there or I never would have said such a thing."

Kaoru winced inwardly as she tried to adopt the demure, quiet persona she knew was expected of her, despite knowing she was too late. As Midori had said, first impressions were everything.

"You should never apologize for speaking your mind, Highness," the man replied with a smile. "And besides, it is _I_ who should be apologizing to _you_. I didn't mean to startle you."

Kaoru smiled slightly in return as she studied the man in front of her. She didn't remember greeting him formally earlier with all of the other guests, but there was something that hovered at the fringes of her memory about this man…something she couldn't quite figure it out. He seemed so familiar, and yet…not. Surely, she would remember someone so undeniably attractive, even with his odd coloring.

"I'm sorry, but have we met?" Kaoru asked him. "I don't remember greeting you when you arrived."

"I'm afraid I was so late in arriving I missed formal introductions. Lord Yukishiro, at your service, Highness," he replied, bowing deeply at the waist as he introduced himself.

"Lord Yukishiro," Kaoru murmured thoughtfully…and then it clicked. A boy, a little older than herself, lost in the labyrinth of castle corridors, searching for his sister. But his hair had been…

"_Enishi_?"

Rising from his bow, a charming smile lit the young man's face. "I'm pleased you remember me, Highness."

"It's been _ages_!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"About ten years, I believe," Enishi replied, laughing lightly.

"Really? It doesn't seem that long ago," Kaoru said thoughtfully.

An awkward silence followed as Kaoru racked her brain for something to talk about. She'd never been good at small talk. Thinking back to the last time she had seen Enishi, Kaoru remembered the dark-eyed beauty who had accompanied her father and brother to the castle.

"How is your sister?" she asked. "Wasn't she to be married not long after you were here the last time? You must be an uncle by now."

At her words, a dark look flashed across Enishi's face. "Tomoe and Akira are dead," he replied, his deep voice cold as he absently ran his fingers through his frosty hair.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…" Kaoru exclaimed, horrified.

Blue eyes widened when long, callused fingers came to rest on her lips, effectively silencing her apology.

Lowering his hand from Kaoru's mouth, Enishi turned to look out on the garden. Kaoru stepped forward to stand next him, gazing at him with concern. Enishi closed his eyes briefly in an attempt to clear his thoughts before he spoke again.

"It was a long time ago," he said quietly, looking down at Kaoru. "I don't wish to spoil your birthday with morbid tales of my family's misfortunes. Today is a day to celebrate life…_your_ life."

Turning to face her fully, Enishi offered Kaoru a dazzling smile as he attempted to lighten the heavy mood that had fallen.

"Now, while I _would_ like to become better acquainted with my one-time childhood companion, I'm afraid we cannot hide in here forever. You would be neglecting your guests and that would not be proper," he said winking at her.

"I suppose you're right," Kaoru sighed despondently.

"If I may be so bold, Highness," Enishi continued formally, offering Kaoru his arm, "I would like to request permission to be your escort for the little bit of time that remains this afternoon."

"I would be honored, Lord Yukishiro," Kaoru replied with equal formality, though the tone was colored with her smile. Taking the offered arm, Kaoru stepped from the relative shelter of the gazebo and back into the sunlight with Enishi at her side.

As they mingled among the other party guests, Kaoru blessed her luck in literally stumbling upon her friend of long ago. Enishi knew how to play society's game well and his presence at her side seemed to ward off all but the boldest potential suitors. No doubt they believed she had already bestowed her favor on the handsome, young lord.

However, as the afternoon wore on, Kaoru couldn't help feeling something was off. True, Enishi was charismatic and she was flattered by his attentions; but behind it all, Kaoru could sense that same darkness that she briefly seen in his eyes before.

Making her way back to her rooms following the garden party, Kaoru's instincts told her to be wary of Enishi.

Lord Yukishiro was not all he seemed.

* * *

A/N: This portion of the tale was inspired in part by Prompt #002 - Curing a Sick Lion. Originally posted to 100_fairytales Community, Sept. 14, 2009.

Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think.

**Shameless plug...**If you haven't already, please check out my other RK story, Dream Weaver, which is also currently in progress. I would love to know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3: The Proclamation

**AN: **My deepest apologies for the long wait on this chapter. I must have started the chapter at least a dozen times before figuring out which direction I wanted to take this.

**A nod of thanks** to my betas Shrouded View and LC Rose, who helped me iron out the kinks. Thank you, also, to everyone who left reviews, added this story to your favs and alerts, and sent me words of encouragement.

**Disclaimer**: Rurouni Kenshin characters are the sole property of Nobuhiro Watsuki. Any original characters which arise belong to me.

xxx

**Allerleiruah – Chapter 3**

**The Proclamation**

Kaoru skirted the edge of the room, watching the visiting nobles spin and waltz their way across the floor of the Grand Ballroom in a dizzying display of color, all the while keeping a wary eye out for Lord Enishi Yukishiro. She smiled politely to those who addressed her, but never stopped long enough to get caught up in conversation with any one person.

Tonight was the _Le grande féte, _an elaborate gala marking the closing of the three-day-long celebration for Kaoru's eighteenth birthday. After this night, Kaoru could officially be courted by any noble wishing to seek her hand for marriage. She worried that Enishi had already set his sights on her, but though he was handsome and charming, Kaoru didn't trust him.

Over the past few days, Enishi had actively sought Kaoru's company. She was always polite – sometimes even welcoming his attentions if it kept the slimier men away – but she could never fully relax around him. There was something that simmered just under his surface that made her suspicious and it frustrated Kaoru that she could not name the source of her unease.

Slipping through one of the many pairs of large glass doors that led outside, Kaoru breathed in the warm evening air. Taking in the scent of the jasmine that decorated the terrace, she allowed the sweet perfume to calm her frayed nerves. Kaoru knew she could not be absent long, but even if she escaped the stifling ballroom for just a few minutes, it would help her maintain her composure through the rest of the evening.

What she really wanted – what she _needed_ – was time in the training hall, just her and her sword. _Then _she would be able to relax. It had been a long night and Kaoru couldn't decide which hurt more, her head or her feet. It was exhausting putting on the perfect princess façade and making excuses for her father, but the party was nearing its end. Kaoru knew that she only needed to last a little bit longer, then all those obnoxious people would finally go away.

Walking to the edge of the terrace, Kaoru placed gloved hands on the stone railing, looking down to study the formal garden spread out below her. Illuminated by the light of dozens of torches, the ordered structure was a direct contrast to her turbulent thoughts.

Tomorrow, the Council would gather to determine which women might make a suitable companion for her father. Kaoru had little doubt they would also press her to accept the suit of one of the noblemen. Unfortunately, she had no answer for either question.

The women were all empty-headed; the men were, well… men. Despite what the Council thought, a new wife would not "fix" Koushijiro Kamiya. Kaoru also knew that not one of these men would be able to accept her if truly knew who she was – not a prim and proper princess, but a sword master with a fiery temper.

Sighing despondently, Kaoru indulged in a moment of self-pity, wishing things could just go back to the way they had been before her mother's death, when life was simple and she was free to live it how she chose.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of boots on the terrace stone behind her. Stiffening, Kaoru had little doubt as to who had followed her outside. She may not have seen him earlier, but she'd felt his eyes watching her throughout the ball.

"If I didn't know better, I would think you were avoiding me, Highness."

Kaoru did not turn at the sound of Enishi's voice, choosing instead to continue observing the garden and the few guests who mingled among the hedgerows.

"I've been avoiding everyone," she replied sardonically.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I had thought you rather enjoyed my company over the last few days." His tone confident, Enishi drew up beside her, the sleeve of his velvet tunic brushing against the shoulder left bare by the cut of her dress. Uncomfortable with the close proximity, Kaoru turned to step away, but Enishi grasped her wrist to prevent her leaving.

"Don't. There is something I want to discuss with you." Kaoru glanced down to where he held her before looking up at him warily, remaining silent.

"Tell me, Highness, are the rumors about your father true?" The question was spoken casually, but Kaoru's instincts flared in warning.

Kaoru blinked, caught off guard by his question. Swallowing thickly, she willed her nerves to settle.

"He hasn't been feeling well these last few days, if that's what you mean," she replied steadily, repeating the lie that had been told to all the guests when the king still hadn't made an appearance by the second day of the celebration.

"Ah, yes, I do remember being told something like that, but no, that's not what I mean. I'm talking about the rumor that says the king's insane."

Kaoru stared at him wide-eyed for a moment before she answered, fighting the fine tremors of nervousness she could feel threatening to break free.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Enishi," she said evenly, praying he couldn't feel the anxiety that she was sure was flowing off her in visible waves.

"Don't you? They say his grief over the death of your mother has driven reason from his mind," he replied, cocking a single brow in amusement as he ran is thumb over the soft skin of her wrist causing the pulse underneath to race even faster. Smirking, he continued, confident in the knowledge he had paid so handsomely for.

"The nobles aren't as ignorant as you and the Council would like to believe, Princess. You think it has gone unnoticed that your father hasn't been seen publicly even _once_ since the queen's death? You think that servants wouldn't let slip that the king has been seen wandering the halls of this palace talking to himself?"

Kaoru's trepidation turned to anger at this last question. Everyone knew that servants were the key to knowledge about any household, but in this instance, revealing palace secrets was tantamount to treason, punishable by death.

"Who told you that? It's a _lie_!" she hissed, quickly looking around to be sure no one was overhearing their conversation.

"You are very beautiful, Kaoru," he said, ignoring her angry tone, his own patronizing. Reaching out, he fingered some of the ebony tresses that spilled over her shoulder. "But despite the beauty and strength you are showing the world, you are hurting."

"Enishi…" Kaoru's anger melted almost instantly under the fear aroused by the too-familiar touch. She desperately wanted to get away from him, but Enishi's hand remained on her wrist, restraining her.

"I will be leaving tomorrow; I want to see you again." Bringing the fragrant locks to his lips, Enishi looked deep into her eyes. "You shouldn't have to bear the burden of ruling this kingdom alone."

There was no request in the statement; the intense look in his brilliant, turquoise eyes all but dared her to deny him.

"I, I-I'm… I don't…" Kaoru stammered, searching for an escape without creating a commotion.

"Highness! There you are!" Kaoru closed her eyes in relief at the sound of her maid's voice. Enishi quickly stepped away, releasing her.

"What are you doing out here?" Midori admonished. "You are neglecting your guests."

Without a backwards glance at the young lord, Kaoru allowed herself to be ushered back into the ballroom, whispering her thanks to Midori. The lady-in-waiting glanced over her shoulder at Enishi, quickly looking away from the malice she saw reflected in his eyes. Midori shared her mistress's misgivings about the young lord and now they increased a thousand fold.

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you, Kaoru. What were you doing out here alone?"

"I just needed a minute to myself. I didn't think he would follow me."

"Never mind that now. Your father has arrived," Midori whispered frantically as the two women entered the crowded room.

"What?" Kaoru exclaimed, whipping her head around to look at the older woman, oblivious to the stares her shout had drawn.

"Ah, there she is!"

Kaoru froze at the sound over the father's deep voice carrying over the hushed crowd. Turning slowly, she looked up at the dais located at the front of the room. There, dressed in a magnificent black, velvet tunic embroidered with the golden lions of her family's crest, was Kaoru's father. She was stunned at how robust and young he looked, as though nothing had transpired in the past year.

'_How can this be the same man?_' she wondered.

"Come over here, Dearest," he beckoned, holding out one hand.

The crowd in front of her parted and as Kaoru slowly made her way forward, she tried not to let her apprehension show. When she reached the dais, Kaoru accepted the proffered hand, climbing the few steps until she stood before her father.

"It's good to see you're feeling better, Father," Kaoru said, hoping she didn't sound as stunned by his appearance as she felt.

Bending low, the king placed a kiss on her cheek, his low whisper unheard by the crowd.

"You've came back to me."

Confused by his words, Kaoru pulled back. Eternity seemed to pass in a moment as the king gazed down on his daughter, the look in his eyes making Kaoru's blood run cold. It was raw, hungry, and not unlike the looks she had received from several noblemen during the last few days. Kaoru swallowed heavily around the knot of terror forming in her throat, every nerve in her body screaming at her to flee.

She didn't understand what was going on, but of one thing she was certain – this man was _not_ her father. However, Kaoru knew she couldn't show her fear in front of the nobility gathered and so, plastering a smile on her face that she hoped was convincing, she turned to face the crowd as her father began to speak.

"Lords and Ladies, honored guests. Thank you for joining us for this very special occasion. I hope you are enjoying yourselves this evening?"

His question was met with polite applause and murmurs of assent.

"Excellent, excellent. Very good!" the king effused, clasping his hands together. "It has been far too long since this castle has been host to a grand party such as this. With all of you gathered together tonight, I think it's the perfect time to announce some good news."

In the periphery of her vision, Kaoru saw Enishi reenter the ballroom. He remained by the door with his arms crossed, a knowing smirk gracing his handsome features.

"I have chosen a new queen!"

Distracted by the look on Enishi's face, Kaoru did not register her father's words until the mutterings of speculation rushing through the gathered crowd penetrated her thoughts.

Kaoru turned, startled, to look at her father in disbelief. "Y-You _what_?" she whispered.

The king only smiled in response. Kaoru watched in horror as the king, Koushijiro Kamiya, the man who had given her life, the man who had raised her, knelt on the dais and grasped her hands.

"Princess Kaoru, would you do me the honor of marrying me? Of becoming queen to rule by my side?"

Kaoru's world spun and tilted dangerously as she stumbled away from the king, the guests erupting in screams and shouts of protest. Strong arms caught her before she could fall off the dais. She grasped at them as her vision narrowed before knees gave way and she was taken by the darkness.

xxx

Kaoru groaned as the pungent smell of salt invaded her senses, her pulse throbbing in her temples.

"I think she's waking," whispered a hushed voice before a cool cloth was placed on her forehead. "Highness?"

Cracking her eyes open, it took a moment for them to adjust to the dim light before she recognized that she was laying on the _chaise_ in her sitting room. Kaoru turned her head, wincing through her headache, and saw Midori's concerned face leaning over her. Tanjiro stood just a few steps behind.

"What happened?" Kaoru's voice rasped.

"You don't remember?" Tanjiro asked, walking forward with his brow furrowed.

Pressing the heal of her palm against her pounding head, Kaoru closed her eyes once again and searched her memory. "I remember being at the ball. Enishi confronted me in the garden…" Her voice trailed off as she fought through the fog still clouding her thoughts. A brief image flitted across her memory. She looked up at the pair, a puzzled look on her face. "Was my father there?"

Midori and Tanjiro exchanged a knowing look.

"What? What happened?" Kaoru demanded, eyes flitting between the two.

"Highness," Midori replied, reaching out to grasp Kaoru's raised hand. "Your father announced he intends to _marry_ you."

"_What?_" Kaoru sat up suddenly, immediately regretting the movement as the throbbing in her head slammed against the back of her eyes.

"The Council is holding an emergency meeting as we speak, Highness," Tanjiro said gently, but urgently. "We need to come up with a plan to stop this madness, and quickly. The king ordered that you be brought to the Council Chamber as soon as you awaken."

xxx

Kaoru was unsure if their hastily concocted plan would succeed, but at this point, she didn't have any other option. Midori's knowledge of an old tradition seemed to be her only hope. She certainly was _not_ going to marry her own father. Tanjiro and Midori escorted her to the Council Chamber, but as they approached the massive oak doors, she hesitated. Even through the thick wood, Kaoru could hear men's voices shouting and arguing.

Turning to look at Midori, her friend and confidant for the past year, she searched the older woman's eyes for some measure of hope.

"We'll be right there with you, Kaoru. You know the part you must play if you have any chance of escaping this madness," Midori whispered as she straightened the delicate, glittering tiara nestled in the mass of Kaoru's hair before cupping the princess's cheek in a motherly gesture.

"Are you ready?" Tanjiro asked, laying a steadying hand on her shoulder.

"As much as I ever will be, I think," Kaoru whispered.

Tanjiro opened the door and the trio entered unnoticed, greeted with the roar of the Council's debate. Through the cacophony, Kaoru was able to pick out a few of the louder voices.

"Did this Council not just recently agree that the king should take a new wife?"

"Are you _insane_? He can't marry her!"

Words like "condemnation," "blasphemy," "incest" were shouted, spat from the mouths of councilmen like poison.

Kaoru was stunned to realize that there were some among the Council who actually were willing to let the wedding go forward.

"Silence!" the king's voice, angry and venomous, rang out over the crowd bringing an almost immediate cessation to the clamor filling the room. "My precious Kaida was taken from me too soon, but _Heaven_ has seen fit to return her to me in Kaoru. On her deathbed, the queen told me that I could not re-marry until I found a woman that was equal to her in beauty, strength and wit. _Only_ the princess fulfills that requirement!"

"Marrying her would be blasphemous and would bring condemnation down upon our entire kingdom!" a deep, familiar voice called out from the back of the room.

'_What the hell is __he__ doing here?_' she thought angrily.

Following the line of turned heads, Kaoru she locked eyes with Enishi. His mouth was tilted in that same smirk she had seen earlier. In a moment of stunning clarity, Kaoru _knew_ – somehow, some way, Enishi had orchestrated everything. The knowledge slammed into her gut, making it difficult for her to breathe.

'_But why? Why would he __do_ _this?' _Kaoru couldn't fathom what Enishi hoped to accomplish.

The king's voice interrupted Kaoru's thoughts, drawing her attention back to the scene playing out before her.

"I was not aware that you were part of this council, Lord Yukishiro," the king sneered condescendingly. "You desire Kaoru as well, do you not, _boy_? Do not think I haven't seen the way you look at her."

"That is true, sire," he replied, turning his eyes upon the king once more. "In fact, I declared my intention to court the princess to her just tonight."

Whispers spread through the Council members at this.

"And what did she say?" The king's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"We were interrupted before she could answer, Majesty," Enishi admitted truthfully.

Kaoru watched as smirk of victory blossomed on her father's face.

"If she did not accept you, then you have no right to be here."

"She was not given the opportunity to answer," Enishi corrected.

"I see little diff—" the king began.

"However," Enishi boldly interrupted as if the king had not spoken, "her acceptance of my suit is of little consequence. She is your _daughter_!"

Koushijiro's eyes narrowed dangerously at the audacity of the young nobleman.

"You are not the first here tonight to make that assertion, but like before, I must correct the misconception. Kaoru is _not_ my daughter. She is Kaida reborn and my future queen."

Kaoru blinked, unable to comprehend what she had just heard, but one look in the king's eyes revealed the nightmarish reality of the situation. Her father's reason had finally snapped and he was caught in a delusional world of his own making. He truly believed she was a reincarnation of her dead mother. In those dark eyes, there was no recognition of the daughter before him, only desire for a woman that looked to be the twin of his deceased wife.

What little hope Kaoru had in the Council's ability to reason with the king shattered. Everything now rested on the proposal she had yet to make.

"Ah! Here she is at last, the woman who will be my new queen!" the king declared, finally catching sight of Kaoru who still stood near the chamber's doors.

It was all Kaoru could do to mask the revulsion she felt at his words as all heads in the room turned to look at her. Stepping forward until she stood in the middle of the Council's circle, Kaoru held her head high, poising herself like the royalty she was. Taking a steadying breath and trying not to choke on the words that she was about to speak, Kaoru addressed the man before her not as her father, but as the king who had demanded her hand. Slowly, clearly, she began to recite the script she had hastily written with Midori and Tanjiro.

"Your Majesty, you have declared your intent to marry me before the nobles of your kingdom and this assembly," she began, her voice strong. "However, I cannot accept."

Several of the Council members nodded their heads and muttered words of agreement and support. Surprisingly, however, the king remained silent. Through narrowed, dangerous eyes, he watched her carefully. After a moment, he raised a hand and demanded silence.

"And what reason have you, Princess, for refusing me? Are you here to tell me you intend to accept that boy's suit?" he sneered, gesturing in Enishi's direction.

"No, Your Majesty, that is not why I am here."

"Then I'll ask you again: what is your reason for refusing me, girl?" he demanded angrily, addressing her with the same patronizing tone he'd used earlier with Enishi.

"You have not met my bride price," she answered simply, her gaze unwavering.

The king raised a single, dark brow in surprise before letting out a bark of laughter. "Ridiculous! No one demands a bride price any more. What utter nonsense."

"My father was a very traditional man, Majesty, one devoted to the old ways. I cannot enter into a union without some token of my betrothed's devotion," Kaoru replied steadily, willing away the tears that threatened to fall. It hurt to speak about him in the past tense, but the gentle man who had been her father no longer existed. In his place sat the stranger before her.

"Very well," the king replied, leaning forward on the arms of his throne. "I will play along with this folly. What price do you require?"

"As a princess, and heir to a kingdom in my own right, the price I demand is high. Before I can accept your offer of marriage you must present me with three dresses: one as golden as the sun; the second, silvery as the moon; the third must shine with the light of a million stars. In addition to these, I require a cloak made from a thousand kinds of fur. One of every kind of animal in this kingdom must give a piece of his skin for this cloak. If you can present me with these items in three days time, I will accept you as my husband."

Kaoru watched the king intently as he considered the price she demanded. She knew he could not accept; it would be impossible for him to fulfill the price within the allotted time. The Council's chamber was eerily silent as all waited with bated breath for the king's answer.

Deep, soft laughter was soon heard, and Kaoru saw that the king's shoulders shook with mirth.

"You are a shrewd one, aren't you, little princess?" he asked, chuckling. "Dresses? Cloaks? I don't remember you being such a vain child, Kaoru. Let this Council be witness: I, Koushijiro Kamiya, accept the Princess Kaoru's terms!"

Kaoru stared at her father stunned. "Y-You _accept_?" she stammered.

"Yes, Kaoru. Your hand is worth any price you set. The items you require will be presented to you in three days time, after which we will be married."

Too stunned to reply, Kaoru merely bowed her head in acceptance and turned to leave the room. She stood tall as she walked past the Council, but the moment she was safely outside the closed doors, she collapsed against the wall, covering her face and sobbing into her hands.

xxx

AN: Thank you for reading. This chapter was written for the LiveJournal community, 100_fairytales, prompt #71 – The Devil's Contract.


	4. Chapter 4: Devil's Dance

AN: It's been too long, I know. I hope you find this chapter worth the wait.

**A nod of thanks** to Shrouded View, LC Rose, and Ravyn for their willingness to look this over for me. Thank you, also, to everyone who left reviews, added this story to your favs and alerts, and sent me words of encouragement.

**Disclaimer**: Rurouni Kenshin characters are the sole property of Nobuhiro Watsuki. Any original characters which arise belong to me.

* * *

**Allerleirauh  
The Devil's Dance**

Blood and smoke… one cloying, the other choking. The scents churned in the air, blanketing the sky over the castle in a putrid haze that turned the sun red. Ash fell from the great clouds of smoke, coating everything in a grey-white cloak that reflected the crimson light so that the world appeared bathed in fire and blood.

If hell existed, Kaoru was sure this was it – only this was a hell of her own making. Now, as she had for the last two days, she watched from her tower hideaway as wagon after wagon of animal carcasses were brought through the gates.

Immediately after the disastrous meeting with her father and his council, orders were issued. Soldiers were pulled from their duties and sent on hunting missions, their families held as ransom to ensure their cooperation, while all of the available buildings on the grounds were turned into refineries and tanning rooms. The ancient forest outside of the castle bore scars of destruction as its trees were felled to feed their fires.

Forced to weave the precious metals being refined in the out buildings, the most talented cloth and garment makers in the kingdom were imprisoned in the dungeons. Some would take the cloth they produced and sew it into the elaborate dresses that were part of the price she'd demanded from her father. The rest would stitch together a cloak of a thousand furs. They'd been given just three days to accomplish the impossible. If they failed…

Kaoru shook her head, unwilling to contemplate the tragedy that would fall if they didn't succeed.

The impossibility of the challenge she'd leveled at her father – _'The king,'_ she corrected. _'That man is no longer my father.' - _it _should_ have ended this absurd notion that he could marry her. Kaoru, however, had greatly underestimated the level of his madness. She had never expected him to try to meet her price, wreaking such devastation on his kingdom and its people just for her hand in marriage. The senselessness of it all angered her beyond reason, the guilt near crushing and as she sat there watching as the wagons were relieved of their grisly burden, she could feel her muscles tensing, coiling with the need to beat the hell out of something.

"I need my sword."

With grim determination, Kaoru made her way down the spiraling stairway and back to her rooms where she quickly changed into the loose, cotton breeches and sleeveless tunic used for training. In less than ten minutes, Kaoru found herself in the private training hall hidden behind the family garden, sword in hand, ready to lose herself in the familiar rhythm of her art. With the warmth of wood under her feet and the familiar weight of steal in her hand, Kaoru moved slowly through her warm-up, slowly stretching and loosening her muscles as she gradually increased the speed with which she worked through the forms.

Most women of nobility would have found the idea of holding a sword abhorrent, but not Kaoru. Without sons to train, the king had taken it upon himself to teach his only daughter not only the politics she would need to rule after his death, but the art of swordsmanship as well. She'd trained with her father's soldiers and was given no deferential treatment just because she was female and a princess. To be able to lead these men, she would have to know what it was to be one of them.

Kaoru worked hard, harder than most of the other soldiers, determined to overcome the limitations of her size and strength. More than one new recruit had underestimated her skill, the young soldiers bloated with an arrogance only the young and ignorant can possess. Illusions of grandeur quickly faded, however, when he found himself on his back, a petite female with fire in her eyes standing over him, her blade pressed to his throat, while his compatriots looked on laughing. It didn't take long before Kaoru's tenacity and strength of spirit won over the men she would one day lead.

But then the madness had begun and the troops' loyalty had split between duty to the king to whom they had sworn their allegiance and the princess who'd won their hearts. The soldiers turned on each other and in the end, she'd ordered those who would have stood by her to follow her father's orders. Her life was not worth the lives of their families.

Closing her eyes, Kaoru shifted from defensive to offensive maneuvers and she envisioned her opponent – a father who wished to wed her, believing her to be the reincarnation of her dead mother. She'd never before won against him in a fight, but this was a battle she couldn't afford to lose. Somehow she would figure a way out of this mess.

As she battled the phantom foe, the face conjured in her mind's eye shifted and morphed into someone new. Night-black hair bled snowy white; eyes dark as onyx lightened into pools of swirling aquamarine.

_Enishi…_

Once a childhood playmate and friend, now he was her enemy. She hadn't yet figured out the hows, the whens, or the whys, but Kaoru _knew_ the young lord was the impetus of this madness. She'd seen it the other day in the Council's chamber, mocking her silently from the windows of his eyes.

She just had no _proof_.

"_Why?_" The frustrated cry broke from her lips as she cut through the illusion with her sword. What had happened in those years since she'd last seen him to change him so much?

Panting heavily, Kaoru wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her arm when dark laughter filled the room. She gripped the hilt until her knuckles blanched with the strain. How _dare _he follow her here, to one of the few places left where she could find solace.

"What do you want?" she asked, turning to face the newcomer.

"I should think that was obvious," replied Enishi who stood leaning against the door, his bright, assessing eyes slowly raking over her. Kaoru stood tall under his scrutiny even as she swallowed the bile that rose in her throat at the sight of unguarded hunger in his eyes. She would _not_ give him the satisfaction of letting him know just how exposed he made her feel.

"I came for some exercise," he continued, smirking as he lifted a sheathed sword Kaoru hadn't noticed he held in his right hand. "But I see the salle is already in use. Perhaps you will honor me with a sparring session? Your Highness's skills with a blade are legendary."

Kaoru gave an indelicate snort. "I don't think so."

Enishi flashed her a smile that was undoubtedly meant to charm, pushing himself off the door frame and walking toward her. "You don't think your skills are legendary, or you won't spar with me?" He moved with all the grace of a predator and Kaoru has the distinct impression she was being hunted. It wasn't the first time he'd made her feel this way, but she refused to cower before him.

"Get out," she snapped.

"Oh, come now," he crooned. "Is that any way to treat a guest?"

Kaoru's eyes flashed in reply. "_You_ are not my guest."

"I'm hurt, Highness!" he gasped in mock surprise. "I'm only asking for one little duel. Where's the harm in that? Just to test myself against 'Caer's Rose.'"

The light in his eyes darkened once again, intent and focused as he took another step closer. Kaoru raised her sword in defense, but he was already too close, caging her between his body and the sheathed sword he'd brought around behind her back. Her own blade was pressed uselessly against the leather of his vest. She had no leverage and would not be able to fight him at this proximity.

"And if you win, I _might_ just answer your question."

"What are you talking about?" she bit out.

Reaching up, he ran calloused fingers tips down the curve of cheek and along the line of her neck. Kaoru flinched away from the touch, but he caught her easily, thumb pressed under her the curve of her jaw as long fingers curled around to grasp her nape, holding her in place. He leaned close, his whisper dark in her ear. "You did want to know 'why', didn't you?"

Kaoru pushed against him as hard as she could, blue eyes sparking in anger. Enishi freed her from the cage of his arms, his laugh mocking as he pulled his sword free of its sheath when she slid into a ready stance. "You really are _so_ predictable, you know that?"

Somewhere in the dark recesses of her mind, a calm voice of reason that sounded remarkably like the father she remembered told her to just walk away – to not play his twisted little game. _"Do not let your emotions control you. Battles fought in anger are rarely won."_ Sage words from a seasoned warrior, one who knew well the quick temper of his student.

Unfortunately, the emotional toll of the last few days – hell, the last _year_ – had pushed Kaoru beyond reason. Adrenaline was pumping fast and furious through her veins and Enishi had just volunteered himself up as her personal sacrifice. Both sword and woman were eager to take the arrogant lord down.

"Shut up, Enishi," she spat. "Let's get this over with so I can throw your sorry ass in the dungeon for treason."

Enishi threw back his head and bellowed with laughter. "Very well then, Your Highness," he said, bowing in feigned supplication. "Let's see how good you _really_ are."

He charged, bringing his sword down against hers in a jarring blow that left her arm more than a little numb. She grit her teeth, cursing silently, meeting him blow for blow, but Kaoru knew that too many hits like that and she wouldn't be able to stand against him for long, but she also knew that size and strength weren't everything in a fight. She had been trained knowing that she would always be smaller, her reach shorter than her opponent's, and she knew how to compensate accordingly.

The clash of steel rang through the hall as the two danced their deadly waltz and Kaoru was dismayed to see that even her most advanced techniques were no match for him. Enishi hadn't even broken a sweat, while her own muscles burned with the effort. She needed to find a way out of this _fast_ without getting herself hurt. She continued to hold her own, even as she looked for some opening, some _weakness_, which she could use to her advantage.

But there was _nothing_.

Just then, a flicker of movement in the corner of her vision caught her attention for just the briefest of moments, but it was all the opening Enishi needed. Kaoru quickly found herself completely on the defensive, bombarded by a barrage of crushing blows.

_Shit!_

She lost her footing and was on her back in a matter of seconds, looking up the length of Enishi's blade into triumphant, glittering eyes. Panting heavily, she closed her eyes in defeat, furious with herself. Only the _greenest_ swordswoman allowed herself to be distracted in the middle of a fight.

"Well, that was amusing," he said.

"Bastard," she spat.

"My, my. Such language, Kaoru," he chided. "It does not become a delicate princess. Although… after that little demonstration, maybe they should call you Caer's Hellcat, instead. You're not half bad, though I have to admit, I expected more of a challenge given the size of your reputation."

Lowering his sword, he offered her his free hand. She swatted it away, pushing herself from the floor. Stepping quickly away, she kept her weapon firmly in her grip, using the back of her forearm to push sweat-drenched bangs from her eyes. But when she went to move past him, he caught her upper arm and held her in place. He leaned close, and this time Kaoru wasn't able to suppress the shudder that coursed through her at the feel of his breath ghosting over her ear.

"Just remember, little Kaoru. I always win… _a__lways_. You could save yourself a great deal of trouble – and pain – if you would just say yes to me."

"Go to hell," she spat.

"Eventually, perhaps, but not today," he quipped darkly as he pulled away. "Just think about it. Your father or me. Choose me and I will save you from the nightmare. You only have one day left."

Kaoru wrenched her arm free, the echoes of Enishi's dark laughter following her out onto the grounds as she fled the training hall, wondering which man was the greater nightmare.

She was afraid – really, _truly_ afraid.

And Enishi knew it.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading. This chapter was written for the LiveJournal community, 100_fairytales, prompt #5 – Learning to fear men.

Please review... they make me happy. ^_^


End file.
